


10 Things I Hate About You

by megwritesbadly



Series: Stranger Things AUs [4]
Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwritesbadly/pseuds/megwritesbadly
Summary: New kid Jonathan Byers is in love with Nancy Wheeler at first sight. There’s just one problem: Nancy can’t date until her sister, Y/N, does. But Y/N is a mythic bitch no one wants to touch with a six-foot pole. With the help of his new friend Steve Harrington, Jonathan enlists bad-boy Billy Hargrove to take Y/N out on dates while he woos Nancy. Will things work out for our couples or will it end in heartbreak?





	1. Chapter One: I hate the way you talk to me

The guidance counselor’s office looked exactly the way you would expect it to. Children’s drawings littered the walls and motivational posters were haphazardly taped behind the counselor’s desk. The only strange variable in this equation was the counselor herself. She sat at her desk, prim, proper and pink. She was typing furiously when a boy entered her office.

“Ah Jonathan Byers!” She cried, turning to face him, “These are yours.“ She handed him a stack of papers before jumping lightly at the loud bang that hit her window.

"What was that?” Jonathan stared worriedly at the window.

“Oh, that my friend was an egg that one of the other asswipes attending this school threw at my window. Happens weekly at this point.”

“Um okay well-” Jonathan tried to ask her where his tour guide would meet him, but she cut him off suddenly.

“Ok out you go, I’ve got deviants to see and a novel to finish. So scoot, scoot.”  
As Jonathan left, he bumped shoulders with a boy entering the office.

“Miss Perky, god it is good to see you!” He cried sarcastically.

“Billy Hargrove, this is the third time you’ve been in my office in as many days.”  
He smiled charmingly but Jonathan missed the rest of the conversation as the door closed behind him.

~~~~

“Hey, Jonathan right?” A young man pushed off the wall with his shoulder before holding a hand out to shake Jonathan’s. “I’m Steve Harrington.”

“Jonathan. Wait you already knew that.” Jonathan shook Steve’s hand and laughed nervously.

“You nervous?” Steve seemed to read his mind, “Don’t be. I’ll show you around, introduce you to some friends. You’re a freshman right?”

Jonathan nodded.

“Perfect, let’s go.” Steve grabbed Jonathan’s shoulder and led him around the halls.

He pointed out different groups as they walked past them, “There you have your basic beautiful people. Don’t talk to them unless they talk to you first.”

“That your rule or theirs?” Jonathan asked as they stepped out into the courtyard where many more students sat at tables in their cliques.

Steve shot a withering look at him, as if to ask ‘What do you think?’ “Anyway, there you have your coffee kids. Don’t make any sudden moves around them. There you have the White Rastas. Big Marley fans but mostly they just smoke weed. Those weirdos are the cowboys, but the closest they’ve ever been to a cow is McDonald’s.” When Jonathan didn’t laugh at his punchline, Steve coughed awkwardly.

They were approaching a table where five freshmen sat arguing jokingly when two girls breezed past.

“What group is she in?” Jonathan sighed wistfully staring after the brunette. 

“The “don’t even think about it” group. That’s Nancy Wheeler. She’s a sophomore too.”

“I burn! I pine! I perish!” Jonathan cried in anguish as the two girls giggled with each other before entering the school.

“No, no, no! That’s a bad idea! It’s widely known the Wheeler sisters aren’t allowed to date. Look forget about her, come meet my friends.”

His friends were the group of freshmen sitting around the table arguing.  
One, a curly haired brunet, pointed at Steve as he approached, “Steve! You work at Scoops Ahoy, what’s the best ice cream flavour you have?”

“U.S.S. Butterscotch, obviously.” He scoffed before wrapping an arm around Jonathan’s shoulder. “Hey, knuckleheads,” he interrupted the new argument that started, “this is Jonathan. He’s new and we’re going to take care of him.”

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m El, this is Mike, Max, Lucas and Dustin.” A pretty brunette pointed to herself, a tall boy with dark hair, a smiling ginger, a furious dark-skinned boy and the curly haired one from before. The latter two were glaring angrily at each other.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you all.” Jonathan waved shyly.

“New kid, what’s your favourite flavour of ice cream?” Lucas turned his glare to Jonathan.

“Uh, strawberry.”

“HA!” El called and pointed at Lucas, “I told you strawberry is the best flavour!”

~~~~

It was unbearably hot in the English classroom and the stifling stupidity of the students within was overwhelming Y/N’s senses. Mr Morgan’s English class was one of her favourites, but lord the other seniors were so mind-numbingly idiotic.

“So what did everyone think of At the Mountains of Madness?” Mr Morgan asked his class.

“It was incredible, the suspense and the intrigue and the mystery. It was kind of romantic.” A girl from the front sighed.

Y/N scoffed, disgusted at the idea, “Lovecraft was a racist and anti-Semite that couldn’t even write as well as his contemporaries, who might I add were disturbed by his beliefs.”

The class groaned and rolled their eyes as the girl made another political statement.

A Jason Dean wannabe piped up from the back of the classroom, “As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?”

“Pipe down, Freckles.” Mr Morgan snapped annoyedly.

“I guess being male and an asshole supposedly makes you worthy of our time.” Y/N turned to glare at ‘Freckles’.

He glared back, “Mr Morgan, is there any chance we could get Y/N to take her Mydol before she comes to class?”

Mr Morgan crossed his arms and faced the arguing pair, “Someday you’re gonna get bitch-slapped and I’m not gonna do a thing to stop it. Y/N. I want to thank you for your point of view. I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper middle class suburban oppression. It must be tough. But the next time you storm around the PTA crusading for better lunch meat, or whatever it is you complain about, ask them why they can’t buy a book written by a black man!”

Y/N crossed her arms in indignation, “Anything else, sir?”

“Yeah go to the office. You’re pissing me off.”

Y/N storms out of the classroom, flipping ‘Freckles’ off.

~~~~

When Y/N stepped into the office, Miss Perky was typing away at her laptop again, reading what she had written out loud. 

“Undulating with desire, Adrienne removes her crimson cape… excitable, stiff and…” She looked up to see Y/N. “Miss Wheeler. What’s another word for engorged?”

“Swollen, turgid, tumescent-”

“Perfect,” she closed the lid of her laptop before turning to face the young woman, “so I hear you were terrorising Mr Morgan’s class again.”

“Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action.” Y/N was indignant again.

“The point is Y/N people perceive you as somewhat…”

“Tempestuous?” Y/N asked sarcastically.

“Mythic bitch is most often used. You might want to work on that. Shoo shoo.”

“Thank you so much for your excellent guidance Miss Perky. I wish you well. Have fun with Reginald’s quivering member.”

“Quivering member, I like that.” Miss Perky didn’t notice Y/N’s irate scoff and began to type away once more.


	2. Chapter Two: and the way you cut your hair

Three assholes sat at a lunch table watching as other students walked past them. Amongst these bright, young faces was Nancy Wheeler and her friend Carol.

Asshole One slapped Asshole Two on the arm, “Hey Tommy, how much for you to take Nancy Wheeler’s virginity?”

Asshole Two, now known as Tommy, scoffed, “Money I got, I’m doing this one for fun.” He laughed and shook hands with Asshole One and Three.

Across the lawn, Jonathan and Steve were watching the assholes watching the girls.

“Who’s that?” Jonathan pointed his head at them, specifically Asshole Two.

“That’s Tommy Hill, an A-grade asshole ‘cause his parents are rich. He likes to think he’s a model.” Steve explained, laughing lightly.

“A model?” Jonathan looked incredulously at Steve.

“Yeah, he’s got a big tube sock ad coming soon.” The two cackled at Tommy’s expense.

Jonathan was once again distracted by Nancy, “Dude look at her.”

Steve was not impressed, “Dude she’s so vapid.”

Jonathan looked at him annoyedly, “How can you say that? She’s totally…”

“Conceited.” Steve tried to get through to the lovestruck boy.

“No, I was going to say gorgeous. There’s more to her than you think. Look at her dimples and her eyes dude. You’re completely missing what’s there.” Jonathan was smitten but Steve was unconvinced.

“No dude, what’s there is a prissy princess that makes sure guys like us know we can’t touch her and guys like Tommy want to. Put her in the spank bank and move on.”

Jonathan pulled a disgusted face at the last comment, “No, you’re wrong about her.”

“Alright then, you wanna take a shot? Go for it. She needs a French tutor.”

“Really? That’s perfect!” Jonathan jumped up, ready to go to the library.

Steve called after him, “Do you even speak French?”

“No, but I will.” Jonathan waved goodbye. 

~~~~

Y/N walked with her best friend to her car when Tommy pulled up alongside them.

“Hey Y/N, your outfit is so outdated. Didn’t you read the last month’s Cosmo?”

She simply flipped him off and grabbed her keys from her pocket.

He laughed and pulled up to Nancy who was on her way to Carol’s car.

She and Carol were questioning whether you could just feel whelmed when Tommy honked his car horn. “You pretty little things need a ride?”

Carol rolled her eyes and sent Nancy on her way to the nice sports car, before heading to her own car. 

“Hey careful on the leather.” Tommy cried as they drove away from the school.

“That’s fun,” Robin looked to her friend.

“It’s gross.” Y/N replied before starting the car.

Meanwhile Steve was attempting to reverse out his parking space when he nearly crashed into Y/N.

She yelled out her window, “Maybe you can drive better when your head has been removed from your sphincter.”

Jonathan looked at her car, wide-eyed as he got in the passenger seat. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just had a run-in with the shrew. Your girlfriend’s sister.” He deadpanned.

“That’s Nancy’s sister?!”

“Yep, she’s gonna be your sister-in-law someday dude.” He sighed sarcastically. “Now let’s get out of here.”

~~~~

Y/N lounged on the couch reading when her father enters the house.

“Hello my dear. Make anyone cry today?” He kissed her lightly on the forehead before sitting at the dining table, rifling through the mail.

“Sadly no, but it’s only 4:30.”

He smiled at her proudly, before looking to the front door where his youngest entered.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey sweetheart.”

Y/N saw the perfect opportunity to make someone upset, “And where were you?”

“With Carol, like always.” Nancy replied venomously.

Dr Wheeler hadn’t been paying attention to their mini-spat and pulled out a letter.

“What’s this? It’s from Sarah Lawrence.”

Y/N snatched it and ripped it open in a flurry of excitement.

“I got in!”

“Well that’s great dear, but Sarah Lawrence is three states over.”

“The reason I need to go.” she muttered quietly still reading over the letter.

“Yeah but I thought you said you were going to Purdue, like your old man.”

“No you said I was going to Purdue.”

“Oh so you’re just going to leave then. That’s it.”

“Let’s hope so.” Nancy sounded excited at the prospect.

Y/N smiled spitefully at her little sister, “Ask Nancy who drove her home from school?”

“Don’t change the- wait, I thought Carol drove you home?” He turned swiftly to his youngest who tried to hide in the kitchen.

Nancy glared at Y/N before turning the sweetness level to 100, “Now don’t get upset dad, but there’s this boy and I think he likes me and might ask me to-”

“Ah, ah, ah. Stop right there. I know what’s he want to ask you and the answer is no. What are the rules of this house? 1. No dating until you graduate. 2. No dating until you graduate. That’s it.”

“Dad that’s so unfair.” Nancy whined.

“You wanna know what’s unfair? This morning I delivered a set of twins to a 15-year-old girl and you know what she said to me?” he didn’t give them time to answer, “I should have listened to my dad.”

“Yeah no she didn’t.” was Y/N’s snarky reply as she made her way to the stairs.

“Can we focus on me for a second? I am the only girl in school who’s not dating.” Nancy whined dramatically.

“No you’re not. Your sister doesn’t date.”

Y/N sighed lowly before stopping her trek upstairs, “I don’t intend to.”

“And why is that?” her dad looked smugly at her sister.

“Have you seen the guys at our school? They’re disgusting.”

Nancy whipped around to face her sister, “And just where did you come from? Planet Hermit?”

“As opposed to Planet Look At Me, I’m So Pretty.” she mocked.

“Ok, ok,” Dr Wheeler raised his hands in a peacemaking gesture, “Here’s how we solve this one. New rule: Nancy can’t date until Y/N does.”

His beeper goes off before either of the girls can say anything. Y/N is on her way up as he cries, “We’ll talk about Sarah Lawrence later.”

“Yep.” she acknowledged boredly.

Nancy stormed after her sister, “Can’t you find a sad lonely weirdo to take you to the movies so I can go on one date?”

Y/N was smug, “Oh Nance, I am so sorry you’re missing out on the delightful company of the king of the school Tommy Hill.”

Nancy bumped shoulders with her sister as she stomped to her room, “YOU SUCK!”

“You suck,” Y/N mocked as she entered her own room.

If only Nancy knew why she was so hardset on keeping Tommy away from her.


End file.
